You Have to Get Away
by Yuriko-chan123
Summary: After going through a bad break up and abusive boyfriend, will Ichigo ever find love? Eventual ByaIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Decided to make this one a yaoi emotional series. It's my first time writing a story not in the omniscient point of view, so go easy on me. It starts out sad, but it'll get better, I promise! Inspiration just slapped me in the face with this story. So here it is. **

I Hate You

Ichigo's POV

I was taking a shower in peace until my boyfriend barged in. I wanted to clean myself after we had sex, wanting to cleanse the disgusting feeling I had all over my body. He started to nibble on the back of my neck, my sweet spot, and I started to moan.

I suffered from a terrible break up two months ago. I wanted to get drunk to forget the hurt, and I did. I passed out at the bar and a man took me to his place until I recovered from my killer hangover. He introduced himself as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a man with fierce cyan eyes and wild electric blue hair. He looked intimidating, but I learned to love him.

Biggest mistake of my life.

We made love every day and every night, everywhere. The chance of being caught was a thrill that I thrived on. It was like taking a pill that made you feel like you're on top of the world. Before long, screams of ecstasy soon started to mix with the blood dripping down my legs. Grimmjow said that he would fuck me into the mattress… or the floor, or the table. Depending on where we had sex. And I liked that. He would be gentle and then take me on to a whole new level of sexual pleasure I couldn't even dream of. But as time went on, he began to lose his kindness in sex, and would handle me rough. I wanted to escape, so bad. But he would threaten to kill me, so I stayed; bound by his shackles he had on me.

"Round two, Ichi-berry?"

I shook my head no, worn out from our previous sex session that included bondage and abuse.

He shoved me down to my knees, and pushed me in front of his cock. "Then suck, bitch."

I did what I was commanded to. Sucking, sucking, and crying. The beast then grabbed my hair and started to practically fuck my mouth. He came, and I began to gag.

"What's wrong? You usually like it when I come in your mouth, bitch," he said calmly, throwing me to the floor.

"I hate you. I hate you, you bastard…" I whispered to myself, looking down at my balled up fists. My bold side wanted him to hear me, the frightened side not. My bold side won. "I hope you burn in the deepest pits of fucking hell, you devil! You made my life a living hell, you son of a bitch! Go fuck yourself and die!"

We stayed in silence. I Then he broke the soap dish and put a ragged shard up against my neck, holding on to my hair roughly. "Listen to me, bitch. Who the hell dragged you out of the bar when you were fucking drunk? Who got you out of your wallowing in despair after you got dumped? _Who _let you take your sorry ass into my goddamn house?" He banged my head against the hard wall, causing me to cry. "Me, that's who! And if you leave me, I swear I will go to jail for man slaughter. You hear me, bitch?"

I was crying loudly, whimpering and shaking. Why did I deserve this? I fucking hate my life.

"You know what? I'll go easy on ya. I really should kill you, after what you said to me. But, out of the kindness of my heart, I'll be nice." He revealed his larger-than-normal canines and lowered his head to the right side of my chest and bit down.

It hurt like hell, feeling him on any part of my body sickens me. "What are you doing?" I asked, scared.

He smirked sadistically. "I always mark my bitch, bitch."

Those were the last words I heard before I was punched unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

I Promise

Ichigo's POV

I woke up in a hospital room. "Ichigo-san? Are you awake?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw none other than the greatest doctor in Japan, Retsu Unohana. She was a close friend of the family, treating my dad whenever he managed to injure himself. "I'm very glad you're awake, Ichigo-san. I was beginning to get worried."

"What happened to me, Dr. Unohana?" I looked down and say that my arm was broken and my ankle was sprained. I had a strong surge of pain near my rib cage.

"I was leaving after my shift ended, then I saw you outside the hospital door. There was a note in your hand saying that you were in a car crash. I stayed here all night treating you. I did the best I can," she explained.

I guess that bastard beat me up and left me to die at the hospital. And on top of that, he lied that I was in a goddamn car crash! If I see that motherfucker one more time, I swear I'll murder him.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Unohana. I am forever grateful for your treating me." I guess I have to go with being in a car crash. I'm too damn proud to admit I was a victim of relationship abuse.

"It's no problem, Ichigo-san, just doing my job." Dr. Unohana replied modestly. "Oh, and you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Hello, Ichigo! How are you doing?" I saw a flash of long burnt orange hair, which belonged to my childhood friend, Orihime Inoue. "Dr. Unohana called me right away. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming, Orihime." I'm glad she came to visit me. Her cheerful attitude always lifts my spirits.

"Ah, I brought cookies!" She said joyfully, showing off a rectangular tin. "Wasabi honey chocolate chip!"

"Great…" Orihime has been testing her cooking on me for years, and compared to her other dishes, the cookies didn't sound half bad.

"Well, I'll be going now. Leave whenever you please, Orihime-san," Dr. Unohana said as exiting the room.

"Yes. Thank you, Dr. Unohana." I saw Orihime's happy expression diminish as the door closed. "Ichigo, what happened?"

"I was in a, um, car crash. Yeah, a car crash," I lied. I didn't want Orihime to worry about me.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Um, I remember waking up in the hospital room, then seeing you."

"No, you don't. Don't lie to me Ichigo. Unbutton your shirt for me."

Unbutton my shirt? I did exactly that, but I soon regretted it.

I saw the mark of the devil.

Orihime gasped, and she had a horrified expression. Then she unbuttoned her own shirt, showing the same stamp of misery I had on her right breast. "Did you, by any chance, date a man named Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

She took my surprised expression as a yes. "I dated him a year ago. I separated with my former boyfriend, and Grimmjow used my breakup as a chance to get me off the 'rebound' as some people say. He treated me with such kindness and compassion. Then he started to… he…" She burst into tears, unabe to continue looking back on dark memories. I had no idea he fucked up Orihime's life too. Why didn't she tell me before?

"Orihime, I-"

She held me close, her breasts crushing the wind out of me. But I really didn't care, enraged that blue-haired motherfucker. "Please, Ichigo, don't go back to him! Please! He physically, mentally, and emotionally breaks you down, threatening to kill you, so you won't leave him! He's a man capable of doing the things he says! Ichigo, don't! Don't go back to him! Please…"

"Orihime, I won't go back to him. I escaped him once. I won't allow myself to go back to him ever again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I promise."

**This is the happy kind of sad, isn't it? I didn't know I had it in me. *Feels accomplished***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for having this a short chapter. But I feel it's pretty to the point. I've decided to put in Orihime's past into this chapter. **

Hime

Orihime's POV

Ichigo's family came to visit him. They were very worried, but glad that Ichigo was doing okay. I left the hospital and took the long way home. I can't believe that that monster destroyed Ichigo's life as well.

I arrived at home and ordered pizza. I wasn't in the mood for cooking. The pizza came, but I didn't feel so hungry anymore. Feeling tired, I decided to go to sleep.

Entering the covers, the cotton sheets caressing my body, I drifted off to sleep.

"_Please, please stop!" I screamed._

"_Oh Hime, so fucking tight! Almost there…"_

"_S-s-stop, please, it hurts," I cried. "I'm still a virgin! Ah, stop!" _

"_Mmm, enjoying it too, Hime?" He smirked. "Whore."_

"_Stop, please, Grimmjow… stop! AHH, STOP!"_

"_I love you Hime," he said, biting on my right breast._

"_W-what are you doing to me? Grimmjow, stop it!"_

"_I always mark my bitch, bitch."_

_Everything went black._

"Oh god, why was I dreaming about that?" I started to cry, haunted by terrible memories.

No, I wouldn't let that ruin my life. I wiped my tears, knowing that I had to be tough. For Ichigo and myself.

But I cried myself to sleep that night.


End file.
